Ono (Duo-Franchise)
Ono is a main character in the Duo-Franchise continuity serving as a deuteragonist alongside his teammates. History Early Life Childhood He was born an intellectual chick at November 22, 1999 and has been a resident in the Pridelands since. However, a chance encounter with the Witchpire and Duo-Franchise Perry may turn things against his favor as the day he became a member of the Lion Guard might be the last time he might actually set foot on the Pridelands, the Outlands and even all of the continent. Fall from Grace The bird defended the Pridelands with his friends and spent most of his childhood helping anyone in need not realizing the plan formulated by the Witchpire. However his hero deeds were undone and everything he cared about changed when he and the others were sending him a message caused by a neighboring King. Not realizing they misinterpreted the message and were presumably being manipulated, the leader was unexpectedly furious and had them executed. Post-Fall from Grace Fortunately, he escaped but found out he was in danger for escaping Royal punishment and thus he left the Pridelands for good. Ever since his job loss and the fact that he can't go home, he has shown less cowardice and nervousness showing bravery and confidence towards his new (and brief) life thus he is not a nervous wreck to the date. Life in Hiding Meeting Zachary However, following Zachary's second-known breakup, his hiding life didn't last long and he had a chance encounter with Zachary Delightful (the main protagonist of the Duo-Franchise). As he was set for becoming a member of the Myles Bots, he may have found out that he was destined for greatness. Silas Though not exactly a combatant in the Pahkitew Civil War, he had a mildly major impact on the show as he had a hand in creating the chain reaction that led to the discovery of Zachary's true colors towards Chloe Park as well as Silas' redemption. Aftermath of Battle with Mizar Entering War Following the disbandment of the second edition of the Myles Bots, he and Spider-Man Noir were selected to join the Myles Bots (Third Edition) and Lloyd Garmadon and Chloé Bourgeois then joined the group as unofficial members. The bird and his allies including Zachary were attacked by the Witchpire and along the way, the guys were chased by Kenny and other mob members and attacked by Aquamarine and her gem fusion bodyguard Topaz. However, this only led to a strengthening of the team and despite Duo-Franchise Perry being revealed to be deep under cover as the partner of the Witchpire as well as being a genderbent version of the mainstream platypus the team only managed to discover Ono's non-canonical backstory and they have managed to save the crumbling relations between everyone. Unfortunately for him, the save didn't last long and the main villain of the series was finally revealed before he was assassinated and fell to his supposed death. Meanwhile, Lloyd Garmadon was replaced with childhood anti-villain Stacey Prescott and Spider-Man Noir was replaced with redeemed bounty hunter Rocket Raccoon. However, he survived and saw James' actions causing murder to spread throughout the entire town so he decided to end the war for good. He and the others (including the younger heroes) became combatants in the Insurrection of the Myles Bots and fought through many villains and rivals. Along the way, he battled James whilst Jonathan was drowned by Chloe Park much to his surprise. After Duo-Franchise Michelle Tanner committed suicide when she thought she had really big feet and Hadithi turned out to be a selfish egotist who will do anything to destroy his enemies, Ono was shocked by the turn of events but didn't become cross with the team and later joined the team as they walked away from the scene after Duo-Franchise Dora Marquez was killed and crushed by rubble. True Intentions Revealed Later, Grizzly Bear revealed his true colors finally after Topaz attacked the group and though he had little to no impact in the final battle he would eventually return to the series prior to the end of his skit hiatus. However, after Grizzly was brought back via a microchip installed into Black Ranger's spine, things slightly got awry when Carmen indirectly separates her son and Ono until getting back together a couple times. The Fallen Egret First Fall-Out Unfortunately, it didn't last long and what happened next would not only alter Zachary's life but the trust the Myles Bots share as friends. Due to a huge argument between a somewhat misguided Emma, Zachary chained Ono, Creek, Splinter and Craig Slithers with Janelle watching the action. She then defended the team as Zachary previously saved her life before and Craig backed her up by saying that due to Carmen and Emma being partners, it isn't Zachary's fault for once. Zachary realizes that the mess wasn't all of his fault but things got sour real quick. Zachary's heartfelt personality vanished and was replaced with a rage as hot as the lava in Bismuth's forge. As such, he no longer thought everything that was bad in his life was his fault but he thought that the misfortunes were actually Ono's and he blames him for causing the argument in the first place. With the thought of his friends' "betrayal", plus his attempts to explain things to Emma turning him against Ono in the first place, Zachary used his newfound metahuman powers to strangle a confused Ono and drop his body into the water much to the horror of the audience, Myles Bots and Janelle. The team tried everything to save their deceased comrade but nothing worked and Ono remained good and deceased leaving Zachary guilt-ridden. Thankfully, he comes back and joins the Myles Bots project. Formation of the Myles Bots Creek then comes out of retirement whilst Janelle moves in with him and the others indirectly setting a young Hunter's plans in motion. Creek also gives Janelle a file to Trolls 2, revealing to her that Creek is going to return for the film. Still at the cemetery, Will expresses his guilt and remorse over causing Grizzly's crimes against Linden City, and by extension, the world. He thinks about bringing the other superheroes together, in order to fill the void left after Ono's death, and protect Earth in case a threat of that scale ever should arise, honoring Ono's actions before his death. Jay questions the necessity and inquires why Will is proposing it. He replies that it is simply due to a feeling he has that things will imminently get worse (in reality, he was following the instructions given to him by Bismuth, who appeared during his visit to Ono's grave, as well as heeding Simba's enigmatic warning). Death Though the Myles Bots project wound up claiming the life of substitute Mr. Martin, the teens nonetheless remain undeterred and decide to stop Grizzly upon discovering he survived getting his head sliced off. Unfortunately, the Genocidal Apocalypse takes its hold as Zachary mistakenly believes that his mother hated him and he briefly became a villain but not before actually targeting Ono and scattered the molecules that make up his body thus killing him for good. To make matters worse, millions of lives were claimed as Grizzly's final act of villany and a mistakenly heartbroken Perry defects to the side of the Temptress Cult along with Pepper, Luke Ross and a now-corrupted Sherman Peabody. Soon after, the members of the Furious Five were fatally injured and died as well technically making the Myles Bots (in the eyes of every single team that was damaged beyond repair, and by extension, the world) the earth's last hope. Legacy However, the now-deceased egret might exist in a shape or form, as one of his feathers (the one with the mark of the lion guard on it) was held in custody by the Myles Bots, and b extension, Stane Hindi, meaning that the ex-slave might be able to extract Ono's DNA from his feather and Stane willingly might either clone him or turn the ex-slave into a replica. If this happens, Ono might not completely be destroyed. Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Duo-Franchise Characters Category:Good characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Duo-Franchise Former Main Characters